Oh my gosh is this a dream coming true?
by Traveller07
Summary: Three Teenagers were just getting ready for a ONe Piece movie maraton, but what happened next was just a dream coming true for at least one of them. Summary sucks I know but I hope you still check out the story
1. Chapter 1

Knock Knock

-Oi, Kaysa can you get that please!?-

-On it, you don't need to shout Saru. - A blue haired girl ran toward the door opening it and revealing a boy with green hair.

-Hey there Darui. How's it going? - She asked the boy letting him into the apartment.

-I'm good, you Kaysa? I haven't heard from you for a while now.-

-Oh just the average, boring, normal life. My parents are just so annoying sometimes. But you know what that will change cuz in a month I will finally be eighteen. Then there will only be you, Saru and me hitting the club all night and sleeping all day while watching One Piece. Sure it will probably get bored but at least better than now- sigh- how I wish we could just jump into this damn freaking awesome Manga…-

-And see Law-sama and Kid-sama and all the other samas you always talk about right? - Darui finished.

- YES! That would be like super great just imagine how thrilling and exciting our lives would be.-

-Be careful what you wish for. I for my part think that it would just be troublesome to fall into another universe. – Saru stated, walking into the room with some drinks and snacks.

-Oh come on don't be such a party pooper. You love one piece just as much as we do! Why not go there? - The blue haired girl argued.

-You just forgot one thing. It's a Manga and Anime. Not real life. It should stay this way. Who knows what would happen if we really got sucked over there. And lastly how would we even get there, hm? It's all just fictional. - The purple haired girl told her best friend while running her hand through her hair to the pink highlighted tips.

-Now now girls let's just do our annual one piece session. - Darui stated.

-Tsch whatever… Saru would you be so kind as to do us the pleasure of starting the DVD? –

And just as the video started to play, there was an explosion and the three teenagers were gone.

**In the One piece universe**

It was a nice day on Shabondy. It was simply another day. Everything stayed the same as always. Some drunken men were molesting or raping a poor girl in a dark alley, some were thrown out of bars, other people were enjoying themselves in the amusement park, some slave drivers were out to capture new soon-to-be slaves and the marines didn't get off their lazy asses to help the people.

As you can see nothing out of the ordinary…well at least it should have been like that. Somewhere deep into the forest were there was a small lake, there was a loud explosion and then you could see, if you even were in that god forsaken wood, three forms falling through the dust into the lake below.

The three forms turned out to be two young girls and a boy. After the shock they quickly swam towards the sand bank. They looked around and then at each other and at the same time they all shouted:

-WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?-

-WHAT THE HELL!?-

-THAT WAS FREAKING AWSOME!-


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time:_

_-WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?-_

_-WHAT THE HELL!?-_

_-THAT WAS FREAKING AWSOME!-_

* * *

The three teenagers looked around frankly, not knowing where they were. Last time they checked they were in Saru's apartment but now they were in some kind of…wood. The trees were tall and each one of them had a number on them. The suddenly there was a bubble coming out of the ground right next to Darui.

-Ahhhh'- He screamed like a girl, jumped five foot in the air and landing in Saru's arms clinging to her neck as if he would die any second. There was awkward moment and then he said quietly a little, ah scratch that really embarrassed that he screamed like that.

-Uh you can let me down now Saru, thanks for catching me.- Raising an eyebrow at that she set the poor boy down on his feet.

-Ah now I know where we are. We are on Shabondy isn't that great guys!?- Kaysa exclaimed, bouncing on her feet the whole time while he friends just stared at her. Was she seriously happy about being thrown into another universe let alone into one which was in the pirate age. Daisuke groaned while his purple haired friend just sighed.

-I told you to be careful about what you wish for. Now look what mess you got us into.- Saru lectured her friend.

-What! You wanna imply that this is my fault! You know that that's not true. Furthermore what's so good about our lives in our universe!? You and Darui were losers in school because you liked Mangas and Animes you were outcasts just like I was one. This is our chance to change our lives. Here we won't be stared at for being able to fight or talking like some old sailors when they're drunk! - The smaller girl yelled at the older one. Although Saru would never admit it, she knew that her little sister figure was right. They really were outcasts. The people stared at them when they walked to a convention in their costumes.

-I know that but you have family just like Darui has a younger sister at home.-

-Oh yeah right there are still those people who call themselves my parents. They aren't my real parents just like the ones you call parents. We all were adopted.-

-…..-

-….-

Suddenly both girls flew into each other's arms.

-I'm so sorry for screaming at you Saru-nee.-

-I'm sorry for lecturing you and trying to blame you for everything.-

-So we are even? - The blue haired giril asked.

-Yes we are even. - The other said with a smile on her face. Darui smiled at that. They could fight each other like no tomorrow but at the end they always asked for forgiveness from each other.

-So since we had through the daily dose of drama, I think we should discuss how we should go on.-

-Oh I have an idea. - Kaysa piped op.

-No we are not going to the amusement park Kay. - The older girl stated hitting the back of the other girls head.

-OUCH!...Oh man and I wanted to have some fun here.-

-Well we have no money and no weapons, also our clothes are wet…- Darui stated.

-Well let's get out of this wood first. That would be the first step anyway right? I mean I doubt Kay over there will last without chocolate for long.- Darui nodded on agreement and so the three of them started walking towards some random direction.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter. Hope you had fun reading it. If there are any mistakes please tell since I want to improve my english(english isn't my first language.) Reviews would be nice,'cause they inspire me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece just the plot of this Story.**

**At last a happy new year to all of you!**


End file.
